Back to the Past to Save the Future!
by aero13
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai go back to the past to try and change the future. Will it work? Will Naruto get Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

_me:a random story i thought of._

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto!_

_

* * *

  
_

A blond spiky haired male stood on a cliff looking over his village. The once great Leaf village, which was feared by many shinobi lands, lay in ruins. Every thing was in bits and pieces.

"It's ironic." He spoke.

"What is Hokage-sama?" A masked ANBU asked. The blond didn't jump or look away from his village.

"I lived here for my 27 years." He began. "I always thought Konoha was invincible. I mean we survived Pain's Invasion didn't we? And yet we loose to a group of rouge ninja. Rouge, all most untrained ninja!"

The ANBU took a step and put a hand on the morning Hokage. "Don't worry Hokage-sama. We're going to change that now." They said. The blond turned and looked the ANBU in the eyes with his sparkling blue ones. He smiled a sad smile and looked at the ring on the hand of the ANBU. His smile turned happier as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"So he proposed finally huh, Sakura?" The ANBU nodded and pulled down her mask with her free hand. Emerald eyes looked up to blue ones.

"Yes Hokage-sama he did." Sakura said as she took her hand off and blushed.

The blond frowned. "You know I don't like to be called that by you Sakura!" He mock-pouted and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. The pinkette laughed and put her mask back on.

"What ever you say Naruto." She said. Sakura looked out at the ruins, lit up by the moon.

"Hokage-sama! Sakura! We're ready." A snake said as it slithered up to them. Both looked down at the black summoned snake. Naruto and the snake nodded then the snake disappeared.

"Hold on!" Naruto said as he disappeared using his father's signature technique, the Hiraishin no Jutsu, better known as the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

Two dark haired males looked up as they felt a charka flare. One of them stood as the dust cleared. The other kept looking at the seal on the ground.

"Sakura? Dickless?" The standing male said. Said nin laughed as Sakura hugged the male around the waist.

"Sai, thank you." The only female said into his chest. She looked up and kissed Sai on the chin. Sakura stepped back and held his hand as they walked to the seal.

"Naruto, when we go back, if you don't get Hinata before a month is done I'll hurt you." The other dark haired male said. He looked up to his Hokage, and more importantly, his best friend.

"That's the most I heard you say since Tayuya died." The only one of the Sound Four to come to Konoha after Orochimaru died. She died saving Sasuke's and her son that later died.

Sasuke looked down and closed his eyes. "I'm going to get her before that snake bastard even touches her." He said and stood up. Sasuke looked over to the blond and said, "So, is it finished, Seal Master?"

Naruto was known for surpassing his sensei, Jiraiya. The blond passed him in more then one way though. He nodded and looked at the seal. He erased and redrew a few lines and kanji before stepping back and smiling.

The rest took that as a queue and stepped in position. Each sat and got ready to start the seals.

"Remember, the seals need to be in sync." Naruto said, looking at each in turn. They nodded solemnly and he continued. " Now this jutsu will send us back to the start of this mess. That means when Sasuke, Sakura, and I become Team 7 and meet Kakashi-sensei for the first time. Where ever we end up we need to meet with the Third."

Three 'Yes sir's followed and the blond smiled. "We will change the future. Alright, begin!" Naruto said as they started the complex hand seals. The seal started to glow and a humming noise sounded.

As the four ended the hand seals the area brightened and in a flash of white the last surviving Konoha nin disappeared. The only thing left behind was a singed circle on the grass.

* * *

_me:and theres the first chapter. next one to follow soon! R&R please!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_me:told you the next chapter would follow_

_Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto sadly...._

_

* * *

  
_

On top of the Hokage Monument four 10 year old kids lay in a square formation. The pink haired girl stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, taking in the village and the position of the sun. The pinkette guessed it was sometime in the morning.

"Sakura." Sai groaned as he sat up. Sakura rushed over to the raven haired boy's side. Her hands glowed the green that comes with being a medic ninja.

"It seems we still have our powers from when we were adults." Sasuke said as he tried his Sharingan eyes and a small snake summoning. He dismissed the snake and stood up to stretch his stiff limbs.

Sakura stopped the charka flow and removed her hands to find the ring Sai gave her still on her finger. It was a beautiful blossom of pink diamonds on silver. She smiled and looked at her boyfriend.

"I guess we will have to wait a while Sai." Sakura said as he gave her a real smile.

"Yes I guess we will have to." He stood and helped her up. All three looked over to their future Hokage and sighed. Naruto was still out like a light.

Sasuke walked over to him to wake him up. Squatting the dark haired kid shook the mini Hokage. Nothing happened so he shook harder. Naruto snored louder and rolled over.

Sasuke frowned and stood. Giving a swift kick to his butt Naruto shot up and turned to his attacker.

"Only you would do that teme." He said rubbing his back side. Sasuke shrugged and turned to the village. Naruto mumbled a few curses under his breath and looked at the village too.

"It feels good to know that Konoha isn't in ruins anymore." Sakura said as she flanked her Hokage with Sai on her right.

"Yea it does." Naruto said, a smile on his lips. "Well let's go see the old man shall we?" His group nodded as they melted into lightening, wind, pink petals, and ink.

(line)

They reappeared behind the Hokage Tower, each straightening their clothing. Sasuke had on a plain navy blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and tan pants. Naruto had an orange shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front, black pants and a coat like his fathers. Sakura had a white shirt, black shorts and a red medical skirt with the Haruno circle stitched on the right corner. Sai had a black shirt and black jonin pants.

Walking to the front they ignored the stares that came their way and opened the front doors. Trooping in with Naruto in the lead with Sasuke, then Sakura and Sai brought up the rear holding hands.

"Excuse me ma'am." The blond said. The secretary looked up bored and glanced at the odd group.

"What do you want kid?" She asked, her eyes trained on Naruto.

"We need to talk with the Hokage. It's important." He pleaded. She looked from kid to kid and sighed. Waving for them to pass she went back to her paperwork.

They thanked her and climbed up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Coming to the door the blond knocked twice before a muffled 'Enter' was heard.

Each one took a deep breath. Then Sasuke opened the door letting Naruto, Sakura, and Sai walk in before himself.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, it's nice to see you three." The Third said, glad for the break from paperwork. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name. "He said looking at Sai.

"Hello Hokage-sama. My name is Sai." The boy said as he bowed and gave him a fake smile. The Third nodded in recognition.

"So what can I do for you four?" He said as he leaned back, puffing on his pipe. The kids looked at each other and did a henge. Once the smoke cleared 27 year old versions of themselves took their place.

"It would be easier if you keep an open mind old man." The blond said as he tipped back his Hokage hat. The Third sighed and rubbed his head as they explained.

(line)

"I don't doubt you four." The current Hokage said after they told him their story. He looked at Sasuke and said, "I give you permeation to look for this Tayuya. And I agree that it would be good to stay close to the past."

"What are we going to do about the Akatsuki?" Sakura interrupted.

He sighed and leaned forward. "I believe if we kill Madara or 'Tobi' as he calls himself, it will delay them and we will figure it out later." They nodded and thought it over.

"What of my brother?" Sasuke spoke looking up. The Hokage took a scroll from his desk and held it out.

"This is a communication scroll. Write something down and it will go to the other one linked to it." He explained as he gave Sasuke a brush. The Uchiha took it eagerly and wrote. He waited and it disappeared and new writing appeared. Sasuke read it and wrote furiously back.

"What about Nagato and Konan? I mean we can't kill them. It's like killing Sakura and Sai. They love each other even if their blind to it." Naruto stated, looking out the window. The pinkette hugged Sai and he put his arms around her.

"Well they were Jiryaiya's students. Nagato is the leader of the Rain is he?" The blond nodded. "Well then, I'll request his presence to talk. Until then I think you have a good idea with the team. I'll talk to Danzo about it."

The Hokage looked out his window and put his pipe down. He stood and walked around his paper cluttered desk.

"I believe that you three become a team tomorrow. "He smiled and continued. "You better get some sleep then. These will be long years ahead of you. I'll inform Kakashi about your situation. Now go home and get to bed." They took the dismissal and bowed before leaving.

Outside they took off in their own way. Sasuke went to his apartment with the scroll. Sakura was escorted home by Sai. Lastly, Naruto melted in with the wind and got home.

* * *

_me:im working on the next chapt. no idea when it will be up though. R&R please!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_me:next chapter! other one will follow soon! And all you 'Reaper Angle' fans will be happy to know another chapter is being worked on!_

_Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto... sigh_

_

* * *

  
_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_'I was back-to-back with my best friend Ino. It was hard for us, we were medic nins not field nin. We were surrounded by enemy, each attacking at the same time._

_"Sakura if we don't kill them now we're dead." She said as she cut down five more enemy nins._

_"I know Ino, are you ready?" I said as I paired a blow with my kunai. Ino grunted and we started to form hand seals._

_"Mind and Body Inner Power!" We yelled when we finished the seals. Darker images of ourselves appeared next to us. Ino and I jumped into the trees to catch our breath. We watched as the inners took care of the ninja. About ten minutes later all of them were dead or dieing. I jumped down and searched._

_"Ino!" A male yelled. We looked to the the sound of voice. A cat hooded male jumped out of the trees._

_"Kankuro!" She said as she jumped down and ran to him. They hugged each our and I turned to give them privacy. Bending down I searched a dead body. A twin scream sounded and I whipped around. I gasped and fell to my knees._

_Ino and Kankuro lay in each others arms dead with a sword sticking out of their backs.'_

I sat up gasping. Looking around the familiar room I calmed down. Groaning I fell back in bed.

"Sakura! Hurry up, you're going to be late!" My mother yelled up to me.I sighed and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Now standing I went to my closet and opened it.

'_Ugh! I hate these dresses!' _I thought pulling all of the dresses off the hangers. Finally, in the back of the closet was a black tank top with a red skirt and white shorts. The shirt sported the white Haruno symbol.

"Much better." I said out loud. **_'You really did have bad taste in cloths back then.'_**Inner Sakura said as she changed her cloths too. I rolled my eyes at her as I brushed my hair.

'_At least I saved these cloths.'_I looked at my reflection. I sighed and picked up a kunai.

"I always hated my hair long." I said as I ran the kunai through my now shorter hair. Tying on the hitai-ite I jumped out my window and ran to the academy.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

_'I was running through the Uchiha compound. Everything was up in flames. Sending out a chakra net I felt her chakra. Changing my course I pulled out the chokuto Orochimaru gave me. My Sharingan turned on as I reached her. Everything inside of the room was destroyed, nothing was were it was suppost to be._

_"S-Sasuke?" She called out followed by wet coughing. Our baby started to cry. I looked around and found them under a board of wood._

_"Tayuya!" I said as I flipped the board away. She was hugging our boy to her chest. Tayuya looked up and smiled._

_"Here." She said holding out the boy. I took him and she said, "Take care of our little Akio. Tell him... tell him I love him." She reached out and pulled me closer._

_"Tayuya... no you're not going to die!" I said hysterically hugging her. Tayuya coughed up some blood but still smiled._

_"I'm sorry Sasuke. I love you." She said before kissing him. The kiss was filled with unsaid words and love. Then she went limp. Her head fell to the side and I screamed.'_

I shot up panting. I looked around the bare room and gulped. The communication scroll was glowing. I grasped it and the brush then opened it.

Sasuke,

Sasori's spy said Orochimaru found her. She's outside the Sand boarder, near the Fire boarder. The snake is going to get her in two days. Naruto reminds me of Obito. So full of life... I miss him. I.U.

The writing melted away and I wrote,

Itachi,

Thank you. I'll get Tayuya today. Obito? Was he an Uchiha?

S.U.

My writing went away and I pulled put cloths for the day. I put on a black shirt with the Uchiha fan and black pants. I glanced at the scroll and read what Itachi wrote,

Sasuke,

Yes he was an Uchiha. And to answer your next question no, I did not kill him. He died before that day. You should ask Kakashi about him. Obito was his team mate.

I.U.

My eyes widened and I looked at the clock. It was close to the time the academy started. I scribbled a note to my brother.

Itachi,

Oh I see. I have to go now. The academy starts soon. I'll write back asd soon as I can.

S.U.

I looked around one more time. Every thing was the same before I ran away to that snake bastard. I shuddered remembering him. Tossing on my ninja sandals I climbed out my window and jumped on the roofs to the academy.

_Naruto's P.O.V._

_'I stood on the Hokage Tower over looking my village. Things were not looking good, I knew that. The whole left side was destroyed and they were working on the right._

_"Hokage-sama!" A female said. I turned my head to see the medic assistant run over to me._

_"Sir Hinata Hyuuga needs you. She's going to die soon." My eyes widened. I wasn't that dense. I knew she liked me, maybe even loved me. And I liked her since the academy days. Melting into the wind I left the girl on the roof._

_I started running even before I was fully materialized. Turning a corner I ran into Sakura. I grabbed her before she could fall._

_"Naruto." She cried. I sighed and let her go. The pinkette fell to the ground in a crumpled heap of tears. Moving three days down, I opened the door and stepped in closing the door._

_"N-Naruto, you came." Hinata whispered. I moved closer to to her bed. My heart stopped as I looked her over._

_"H-Hinata, I'm sorry." I chocked out as took her hand. Her pale eyes looked up at me and she blushed._

_"Naruto r-really, it's fine. I just wanted t-to say something." She smiled and closed her eyes. I knew she didn't have long, her pulse was weakening. I had to tell her now._

_"Listen, Hinata I-I love you. I always loved you, I was just afraid you didn't like me back." I said as I squeezed her cold hand. The lavender eyed woman opened her eyes. She pulled me closer and breathed deeply. Raising her head Hinata touched her lips to mine._

_Pulling back Hinata sighed and closed her eyes for the last time.'_

I blinked and stared up at the ceiling. Looking over at the clock I propped myself up and swung my legs to the floors. I stood and stretched out my sore limbs.

"That's not going to happen." I said scratching an itch. I changed into a black shirt, an orange jacket with the Uzumaki symbol and black pants. I shuffled over to the refrigerator and bent over.

"What do I have to eat?" I thought out loud opening it. Moving things around I settled on a apple and closed it taking a bite. I chewed thinking of every thing I was going to change. Listing off the last thing I tossed the core and put on my blue ninja sandals. I mentally added going shopping to the list.

I sighed and walked out the door and locked it. Taking a deep breath I took off jogging.

_Sai's P.O.V_

_'The wind whipped around me as I flew over the land. I swooped down lower an my ink bird. There was broken trees, craters littered the ground, and kunai and other weapons stuck to everything._

_A chakra flare went off to my right. I knew that signature, it was Shikamaru. Putting way the scroll and brush I let my bird drop closer to the ground._

_"Hello Shadow Stealer. Do you need help?" I asked as I flipped to the ground. _

_He chuckled at my nickname and shock his head. "No, I'm going to die anyways." He sighed. "How troublesome. Here." _

_He threw a scroll at me. "Give that to Temari. Tell her I love her, will ya?" Shikamaru took out a kunai and positioned it above his heart. The other ninja did the same, each with wide eyes and shaking hands._

_Shikamaru smirked and said, "What a drag, that Hidan was on to something. Sai, take my body to Temari please." He sighed and drove the kunai trough his heart. He fell back and looked up to the clouds passing by.'_

I woke up in a cold sweat. Drawing in a breath I jumped out of bed. Looking around I picked up my scroll I keep my ink in.

Putting it back down I said, "I wonder if that bastard will let me go." Walking across my small room I opened the dresser and pulled out a mesh shirt, a dark green shirt and black pants.

Pulling on the last thing someone knocked on the door. A second later Danzo himself opened the door. I bowed and gave him a fake smile.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" I asked as I straightened and pulled on fingerless gloves. He said nothing for a minute, just studying me.

"You're going to the Ninja Academy. It starts in 10 minutes. Go now." He said before he closed the door. I smiled, I was going to be on Sakura's team again.

Grabbing my scroll I walked out of my room then the Root building. Sighing I ran to the academy.

_Normal P.O.V. Ninja Academy_

Everything was in uproar in a certain class room. The girls were swooning around the Uchiha, the blond was trying to wake the Hyuuga heiress, and the pinkette was sitting calmly on the teacher's desk.

The door opened and in walked a scared jonin. He sighed and walked down the steps to the front of the class. Sakura was the only one to see him.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" She said loud enough for the whole class to hear. Sakura smiled and jumped off the desk and made her way to the desk Sasuke was at. She pushed the dumbfounded girls aside and sat next to the grateful Uchiha.

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke said as he leaned back and relaxed. She nodded and looked at her going-to-be blond team mate. She smirked and poked Sasuke.

He 'Hn'ed and looked at what she was pointing at and smirked. Naruto sure was a dobe in love. Both shook their heads and watched Iruka.

"Now I will read off the list of teams." Both sat back and thought of things intil he called out their team.

"... Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki..." The three gennin cheered, waking up Hinata. The Hyuuga looked from the cheering three to Iruka. Naruto looked over and hugged her.

"Hinata! I'm sorry I made you faint." He let her go and watched her. "Do you want to go get some ramen for lunch?" Hinata blushed and nodded pushing her fingers together.

Naruto was going to hug her again but was interrupted by Iruka.

"Team 7 will have another member." Iruka turned to the door and said, "You can come in now." Everyone turned to look at the stranger that would come in. There was shuffling and the door rolled open . Sai Stepped in and closed the door behind him. Whispering started as he went to the front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Sai." He said as he turned to face Iruka. The scared teacher nodded and Sai walked to Sakura's and Sasuke's table. Sakura smiled and pulled the dark haired boy down close to her. The Uchiha sighed and scooted closer to the edge of the chair.

The four time travelers shut Iruka out as he finished calling off the teams. Sakura and Sai held hands under the table. Sasuke looked out the window wishing to be looking for Tayuya. Naruto was talking quietly to Hinata.

"After lunch meet back here. Your senseis will come and pick you up." Iruka said as the bell rang. The gennin piled out of the class room as five others used the window.

Sasuke took off running to the west, turning on his Sharingan. Sakura and Sai went down the road to a small restaurant. Naruto looked down at Hinata and helped her stand slowly.

"Sorry Hinata. I forgot to warn you." He said as he scratched the back of his head. Hinata smiled and blushed.

"I-Its okay Naruto. S-so were a-are w-we going?" The Hyuuga asked. Naruto smiled and took her hand.

"To the best place in town! Ichiraku Ramen, believe it!": Naruto said as he took off. Hinata trailing behind him, blushing.

_Sasuke's P.O.V_.

_'I have to find her!'_I thought as I summoned more snakes. 20 more snakes slithered away, each checking a mile radius. I was about to use the Grand Fireball Jutsu to burn the whole forest down. Then a white snake came back. I stopped my running and picked it up.

"I found her boss." It said. Sighing a breath of relief I put it back down. It slithered away and I followed. Sometime later we came to a small clearing with a stream going through the middle.

The snake climbed on top of a rock and disappeared. I jumped on top of it and looked over the edge. Curled up into a ball was a red headed girl. She wore a white shirt and green pants. Jumping down I watched her sleep.

The snake poofed away and she stirred. She blinked once and focused her eyes on me. She sat up as I came closer.

"Hello. I'm Sasuke. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I coaxed her to come closer.

"I'm T-Tayuya." She said as she held out her hand. I smiled and took it. Standing I helped her up. Tayuya wobbled and I caught her.

"Thank you." She said as she passed out. I sighed and took her home leaving her a note.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Said and I went to a small restaurant not far from the academy. It was nice, quite, and cheap. We sat in a booth in the back.

"Its been a while since we went out, hasn't it Sakura?" Sai asked. I looked up from my salad and nodding.

"Yeah. What about a year? That war really tore up Konoha." I said as I forked a tomato. Sai nodded and ate his ramen. I popped the tomato in my mouth and chewed. This restaurant was one of our favorite places to go before it was destroyed.

It was good to see everyone today. I really missed Ino talk about shopping and Kankuro. Even though Kankuro won't be here for another few months.

"Ino and Kankuro?" Sai asked. I blushed and nodded. That's what I liked about Sai, he could read me. He sighed and leaned back in the booth. We finished our meal and waved for the waitress to come.

"Is that all?" She asked. I shook my head and ordered a piece of cake and a bento box to go. She took my order and left. Sai looked over to me.

"The cake is for us and the bento box for Sasuke. Knowing him he took off looking for Tayuya and didn't eat." I explained. He smiled and stood up. The waitress came back and we split the bill. Sai held the food as we walked back to the academy.

_Naruto's P.O.V._

I slid onto a stool as Hinata did the same. I smiled as I looked at her. Ayame came over and looked at us.

"Oh, I see. Naruto 's got a girlfriend." She said as she winked. Hinata blushed and I sputtered.

"N-no! We're not going out!" I yelled. She chuckled and looked at Hinata.

"So what do you want?" Ayame asked.

"The usual for me." I said.

"S-some chicken ramen please." Hinata said as she played with her fingers. Ayame got to work and I turned to Hinata.

Leaning closer to her I whispered, "Don't worry about Ayame. She likes to tease. I only said that because I didn't ask you out yet." Leaning back I saw her go red.

"Here you two go." Ayame said as she set the bowls down. We thanked her and reached for chopsticks. Our hands brushed as we reached for the last pair.

"Oh sorry, looks like those are the last pair." Ayame smiled slyly as she went to the back room. I took them and broke them apart.

"Well, we'll feed each other then." I said as I grabbed some of her noddles and held it out for her. Hinata blushed and opened her mouth. We fed eatch other until every thing was finished.

Standing I put the money on the counter and saidgood-bye. We left hand in hand to the academy.

* * *

_me:wow! a little more then i expected... oh sorry the lines are short. cant really tell when im writing in my jornal... R&R please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_me:again next chapt is being worked on!_

_Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto... sigh_

_

* * *

_

_Normal P.O.V. Academy_

All of the team's senseis came and picked them up besides one. Team 7's sensei was known for his chronic lateness. But quiet frankly they didn't mind. Naruto was sitting in the back row. Sai and Sakura sat in the middle of the class room. And Sasuke was in the front of the room.

"How long did we have to wait last time?" The blond whined. He watched the clock and sighed. A chalkboard eraser was thrust under his nose. He sneezed and looked up.

"Remember, the door and the eraser?" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and nodded. Taking the eraser the prankster crept to the front of the room. Putting a invisibility jutsu on it he stuck it in between the crack of the door.

The former Team 7 laughed as their sensei walked in. The invisible eraser fell and flattened Kakashi's hair before it fell off and his hair sprung back into place.

Kakashi sighed and said, "And this is the team that is supposedly from the future?" He opened the door completely and stepped in. "Well I think it's a nice day out today. Why don't we go to the roof to introduce ourselves?" He said, hen poofed away.

The four smirked and melted away in their respective signature item. Each sat on the steps and stared at silver haired jonin ignored them and read his "Icha-Icha" book.

He snaped his book closed and sighed. "Alright. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. My goals... Well I never really thought about them." He paused. "Okay, you Pinky, it's your turn."

A vain popped out on Sakura's forehead. "I'm Sakua Haruno. I like Sai, my shishyou, and medical ninja techniques. My dislikes are snakes and being called 'Pinky'. The last man that called me that died." She mumbled blue-skinned giants and shark look-alike. "And my dream? To surpass my shishyou. Even though she doesn't know it yet." Kakashi sweatdroped. The other three looked at her and shook their heads.

"Alright you, with the cakatoo head." Sasuke glared at him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training, my brother and Tayuya. My dislikes are snakes, even though I can summon them. And my dream is to bring my brother back and revive the clan." He said as he leaned back.

"You yellow knuckle-head." Kakashi said boredly.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Hinata, ramen, and training. My dislikes are snakes and people who jugde. My dream is not a dream but a reality because I _will_become the Sixth Hokage." Naruto said as he tightened his hatie-ate.

"Last one." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book again.

"Sai. I like Sakura and my art. I dislike... snakes and one person. My dream is to help my future Hokage become the Hokage." Sai said emotionlessly. Sakura leaned into him and the other two team mates patted his back. Kakashi sighed and reached into his pocket. Taking out four sheets of paper he gave one to each gennin. He giggled at one part of his book and coughed.

"So, tomorrow meet me at training ground 7. We'll have a little test. Don't eat breakfast, you'll just puke it back up later." The silver haired jonin said then looked up. He looked left and right then down.

Kakashi picked up the piece of paper and read it aloud.

"Dear Kakashi-sensei,

We know already. We're from the future remember? You didn't tell us when we will start so, we picked it. We'll see you at 7 in the morning, if you're late... well you can say good-bye to your "Icha-Icha" books.

From your new team,

Team 7"

He sighed and slumped over. The wind blew and ruffled his hair.

"You're probably up their laughing your ass off, aren't you, Obito?" He said as he looked up to the sky. The wind picked up as if to answer his question. Kakashi shook his head and poofed to the KIA monument.

* * *

_me:there's the next chap. R&R please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my readers! You may be wondering why I'm not updating as fast as you would like. I'm going to beg and grovel at your feet later, but right now, I would _love_ it if you would go onto my profile and vote for your favorite story.

Info: I can't update all of my stories in one month so, with that said, I'm going to update a few a month. What ever story gets the most votes will be updated that month. The ones with 2 didgit votes will automaticly be picked for update next month. If none/1-2 have a 2 digit vote, I'll cut off at three stories. The other ones will be updated the next month after. It will be a cycle I guess.

Note: This does not mean I'm not going to continue with them, I just have a ton to do.

Beggging/Groveling Point: Please, please, please! Show a story love and vote for it! I will love you a ton and a half if you vote. Please leave a PM, telling me your pen name and the story you voted for if you want. If you don't have a fanfiction account, leave a review with a fake/nick name and obviously, it will be on the story you voted for. (can people w/o an account even go onto a poll? sorry just thinking out loud.) It will not count unless you put it on the poll.

Thank youy for taking your time to help me with giving you what you want! Have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you goes to everyone that voted, reviewed, favorited me, my stories, or alerted me or my stories. And I bet you would like to know the final count of things wouldn't you? Too bad! I'm not going to tell you! :) Kidding, kidding. Don't have a frog.

In 1st place, and going to be updated this month:

Their First Meeting: 15 votes

In 2nd, also going to be updated this month:

Reaper Angle: 14 votes

In 3rd, last one going to be updated this month:

Anko Takes in Little Sakura: 13 votes

4th place, going to be updated next month:

Little Run In: 5 votes

5th, two stories tied, both will be updated next month:

One More Chance: 4 votes Back to the Past to Save th Future!: 4 votes

6th, to be updated next month:

The True Meaning of Art: 3 votes

Total Voters on the Poll: 57 (+ 1 more)

This and the last update on those stories will be deleted because I don't like to distrupt stories.

Anyways, thanks everyone for taking the time to read/etc my stories! Love you all my fans!


End file.
